Angelina Jolie and her new Son
by s0mdud3
Summary: Angelina wants to adopt a teen to be the new "man of the house" but ends up with a "man inside Her house" Build up and then Lemon


Today was a special day, Angelina Jolie was on her way to an orphanage in Los Angeles to hopefully adopt a teenage son. She has never needed a man, but it was nice when Brad would help her through her day, so she wanted not just a son but the next man of the house. She didn't need a partner in life just yet. Just someone who she could count on to be responsible when she was away filming and such.

She had finally arrived at the orphanage and the second she got out of the car she saw a somewhat exited social worker who she assumed was the Lexi she had talked to on the phone. She was a blonde haired woman whi=o was approaching mid twenties. She was wearing your average suit and tie, but had the top two buttons open to show off her breast. And as she led Angelina inside she couldn't help but notice how Lexi swayed her pronounced ass. Lexi seemed like someone trying her best to seem confident and encouraging, but as a mother, Angelina could tell the kids she works with were wearing her down.

Lexi said she was going to meet a boy named Jacob. Jacobs mom had died giving birth which led to the dad using cocaine as a way of coping. After the cops had found 10 kilos in his dads apartment, the state had deemed his father unable to take of him. He has been in the orphanage ever since. What Angelina saw was the body of a teen, but his face seemed so much older. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had some gray in his sandy hair. He was tall but not lanky. He was just muscular enough to be above average but not stick out. Before she could get a word in Jacob was standing with his jaw dropped.

Jacob never had too many friends but he had his laptop in his room. He has memorized every website he could watch movies on. He has looked up popular movies and has seen quite a bit due to the time on his hands. So of course he had seen movies with the Angelina Jolie. His personal favorite was the cult classic Mr. and Mrs. Smith. So he couldn't believe who was in the room. She started with "Hi, I'm Angel-" But Jacob interjected "Angelina Jolie, you're an actress with two Oscars" Angelina was flattered by this reminder of who she was "Why thank you" she said with that winning smile. "So you must be Jacob then" she added. "Y-yeah. W-what are you doing here" he said. Lexi spoke for the first time "Well Jacob, Angelina has been looking for someone to be the man of her house, and I thought that could be you". "Me" he said shocked. "Well you could take all the time you needed to adjust and relax" Angelina said. But then it was her turn to be shocked, he had the same face she had seen on Brads so may times, it was to say that they had it, that they never needed help. But no one was like that. Underneath they were hurting just as much as the next guy. "I don't need to relax" he said "Whatever you need to be done, I can handle it" he said. "Well I think this meeting is going very well, I'll let you two chit-chat" Lexi said as she left.

Angelina left that day happier than she has ever been. She wished she could take him home that day, but Lexi said that it would take another day or so to be final even after she had signed what seemed like a hundred papers. And as she started to walk out she realized that the orphanage wasn't closing for another hour. She couldn't help herself, she had to go talk with him a little more. She wasn't officially his mother, but she could still be a mom. The lady at the front told her what room was his, it was all the way at the top away from everyone else. She saw a huge "Do Not Disturb" sign on his door. And she slowly opened the door not wanting to wake him if he was slleeping. But what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. He wasn't watching TV or sleeping, he was…

Jerking off. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This boy she was just talking too not that long ago was jerking off to porn. But as she looked closer it wasn't just any porn, it was Her. It was the sex scenes from her previous movies uploaded to the internet, and he was jerking off to them. While she admired herself in those videos for a second, she could see that he was in pure bliss. He must've loved that video, and he must've loved her. And he had a pretty decent cock, about 7 inches if she was seeing right. He was stroking that cock while watching her get pounded on his laptop. And then she thought, why not let him have the real thing. After all, she wasn't legally his mother yet. She walked in all the way and shut the door behind her a little loud and locked it, he flinched and then looked and saw who it was…

He tried to cover himself up and shut his laptop but he knew it was to late. "I-I-I'm so sorry" he said looking scared. And then she was on her knees right in front of him as he sat on his bed, she said "Don't be. I get it, you're a teenager, you cant help yourself around women. But why just watch porn, when you can have me, right". She started to pull of the blanket and then he grabbed her hands "Wait, what?" he said nervous "You mean you'll uh _do_ me?" "Now lets be adults here" she said smirking, pulling the blanket down once more "I'm going to _fuck_ you Jacob"

Then she grabbed his cock and started stroking. A loud moan escaped his lips, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. Angelina Jolie was going to have sex, I mean, _fuck_ me he thought. She started stroking faster all while looking into his eyes, that is when he doesn't have them closed. "You like this don't you Jacob" she said using her other hand to play with is balls. Then she stopped, practically giving him a heart attack, and started to take of her shirt, "Well don't just watch" she laughed "Take your shirt off too" He practically ripped his shirt off, just in time to see her take of her bra. His cock was rushing with blood now. He was about to burst when the bra dropped. He was in awe of her tits. It was like God had took his time with Angelina. Flattered by the cute dumb look on his face Angelina put his cock in her mouth. He literally could have died right there and be fine.

She started slowly, going up and down. But it was the eye contact that was killing him " Oooh, you taste good Jacob" she said sexily. She started to bob her head faster, bobbing and bobbing, faster and faster. Then she took his length in its entirety. She deep throated him. And kept the cock in her throat, liking how it felt. She came up for air, and in a split second went back down on him. She knew he was close. So she bobbed fast and the second she took her face off his cock, he shot jets of cum onto her face, he landed some on her mouth, but the rest was all over her face. She licked her lips seductively and said "Mmm, I like it. But I hope you know your not done yet"

She stood up and turned around, she walked forward a little, swaying her hips. He was hypnotized by her ass. And she bent down with her ass facing him she pulled her jeans down slowly. He may have just cumed, but he was reloading quickly. She turned back towards him, only wearing lace underwear. While she wasn't expecting to have sex that day, she liked feeling good, and lingerie was the trick. She started to grind him, and then took him by the tongue. He may have been a sloppy kisser, but he was learning fast. His hands already had gone to her tits. She let up and told him to suck her tits, and he did. He played with her left tit while sucking the right one. He used his tongue to play her nipple. He switched sides and then she was done, and he was ready for another go.

She got up and took her panties off and out them in his mouth. He could taste her juices. And she tasted good. She pushed him gently onto his back crawled on top of him. She put herself right above his cock, and then went down. "Angelina…" he gasped "Its ok, mommys here to help" She road him hard. Going up and down. He was mesmerized by her bouncing tits. She was bouncing on his cock. "Oh yeah Jacob, you _fuck_ like a real man" "You're so big inside me, fuck I think I might explode" she said enjoying herself. But he wasn't the type of guy to just lie there and have her do all the work.

He flipped her onto her back, and he kissed her hard. As he came up she was shocked, but pleased. He went back inside her, now he was _fucking_ her. "Angelina Jolie…" he said as he fired his cocked in and out of her. He started to suck on her tits again. They were so soft. He just wanted to put his face between those tits. "God you really are an angel" Then she said "Wait" she turned onto her stomach and got on her knees doggy style.

He saw her ass once more and couldn't believe she was waving it in his face. "What are you waiting for" she laughed. And then he was inside her. She was on her hands and knees moaning loudly as he thrusted himself in to her from behind. He was giving her his whole length. His whole cock going in and out of her ass at the speed of light. She tightened her eyes, in pure bliss "Oh Jacob…" she kept moaning. Saying his name over and over. "Now I need you to _FUCK_ my _ASS_ harder than before because I'm getting close" she said. And he did, he was in and out of her, shoving his cock with all his force, destroying her ass. And they both tightened up and moaned loudly as they came together and collapsed onto the bed. He grabbed her tits and kept his cock inside Angelina Jolie. And she moaned as they fell asleep.


End file.
